


That Annoying New Kid

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Apologies, Arguing, Birthday Presents, Childhood Sweethearts, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: His name was Oikawa Tooru, that annoying new kid who just moved into his neighborhood.Though behind it all, Tooru might not be as annoying as Koushi had initially thought.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: OiSuga Valentines Exchange 2021





	That Annoying New Kid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prologhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prologhe/gifts).



> Hi, thank you for the prompts! I think the idea of Oikawa & Suga being childhood friend is cute, I hope you like it!

When his mom had told him that they would be getting a new neighbor of his age who played volleyball, Koushi had been pretty excited.

There wasn’t really any kid his age in his neighborhood who were interested in volleyball. Most of them were more interested in other sports such as baseball and soccer. Well, come to think about it, it actually made sense, considering that volleyball generally wasn’t very popular sport in Japan.

For most of the time, his only option was only to play with the older kids who were about highschooler age. Of course, there wasn’t anything wrong with it. The older kids were all kind enough to let Koushi play with them, even go as far as teaching him a trick or two. But it just wasn’t as fun to play with older players, who obviously had years-worth more experience on him.

So, needless to say, he was very, very excited to meet this new kid.

* * *

“Tooru, this is Sugawara-san and her son, Koushi. He’s the same age as you, you know. And guess what? Koushi-chan also plays volleyball! Isn’t it great?”

The fair-skinned woman with waist-length hair was a pretty cheerful lady. Quite a contrast next to her sulky child.

“Come on, Tooru! Show your respect and greet them properly!” The woman—Oikawa-san, as the lady introduced herself—chided her son.

Oikawa Tooru stepped forward from his mother back just enough to look at Koushi and his mother. His mouth still turned downward into a sulky pout as he said, “O-Oikawa Tooru. Nice to meet you, I guess.”

The woman sighed. “I’m sorry, he hasn’t gotten used yet to this new environment. He, um,” she hesitated a bit, “He has a friend that he’s really close with in our previous neighborhood. He’s still a bit upset about moving here. But don’t worry, he’s a sweet kid,” she assured them with a smile.

Koushi’s mother shook her head. “Oh no, don’t worry about it, Oikawa-san. Child can get pretty attached to their childhood friends. I can understand.”

Then, turning at him, his mother said again, “Koushi, why don’t you show Tooru-chan around?”

Koushi smiled eagerly and steps forward to offer his hand. When Tooru only eyeing it suspiciously and didn’t make any move, Koushi prompted him, “Come on, Tooru-chan! Let’s go play some volleyball!”

At the mention of volleyball, Tooru’s eyes instantly brightened. He reached out to take Koushi’s hand hesitantly, before squeezing it. Koushi grinned triumphantly and squeezed back.

They could make be good friends, he thought.

* * *

They could not.

They could not be friends at all. Koushi sulked for the rest of the day after coming back from the park. He’d thought that Tooru was a shy kid at first. But contrary to his expectation, Tooru had not been shy at all. In fact, the boy was straight out _insufferable._

Tooru was so annoying. He kept being know-it-all and lecturing Koushi on his arm motions and serve and such.

_“It’s not like that, Kou-chan! It’s like this! See? Did you see how I move my arm? No, not like that! Oh God, you suck!”_

Koushi bristled, remembering Oikawa Tooru’s annoying mocking tone. To make the matter worse, Tooru even played the same position as him! As a setter!

And…well, Koushi hated to admit it, but even though Tooru’s way of lecturing him had been annoying, he couldn’t deny that the other boy was pretty good. Like, crazy good!

What’s with that jump serve that Tooru showed him earlier?! Could normal grade schoolers even pull that off?!

Ugh. Tooru must be the genius kid type.

He hated the genius kid type. There was this one kid in his class who’s very good at math, and the teachers were all saying that the kid was a genius. But it’s not the bad part yet. The horrible part was that this so-called ‘genius kid’ was very annoying and kept mocking other kids who were only average at math. Like Koushi himself.

Ugh. Screw it. Tooru was so annoying!

Sulking in his room, Koushi contemplated to borrow his mom’s phone to call one of his friends from the school. He actually played for a junior team in his school, and he’s quite close with a few teammates.

Yeah. That sounded like a good plan. Better call one of his school friends for a sleepover at his house this weekend. He previously wanted to spend his weekend with Tooru. But now Koushi realized that it’s impossible.

He and Tooru could never be friends at all.

* * *

Koushi changed his mind.

The moment Tooru showed up on his door, wobbly lips and teary eyes and a melting ice cream in one hand as apology, Koushi immediately changed his mind.

“Mummy said I probably made you hate me,” Tooru said through his sniffles. “Please don’t be hate at me. I still miss Iwa-chan and you’re nothing like him, but I don’t wanna be alone here either.”

Four things registered in Koushi’s brain at the same time.

  * He didn’t know who Iwa-chan was.
  * Tooru said that he was nothing like Iwa-chan, and even though Koushi still wasn’t sure whoever this Iwa-chan was, that still sounded very rude.
  * But Tooru’s cheeks flushed adorably red when he’s upset like this, and Koushi just realized now how cute Tooru was.
  * He probably didn’t really mind being friends with Tooru.



“Fine,” he said. Because he was never one to hold grudges for long in the first place, anyway.

* * *

“Tooru-chan, slow down! Where are we going, anyway?!”

In his haste, Koushi almost stumbled upon another rock. But Tooru didn’t pay his complaint any mind, only kept continue his way rushing forward as he hold Koushi’s hand towards a place that…Koushi had no idea where to, to be honest.

They had gotten along considerably well since that time when Tooru showed up in front of his door.

Today, a week post the incident, it’s Koushi’s birthday. And Tooru said earlier that he had planned a surprise for him. Indulging his friend, Koushi had stayed silent and obeyed when Tooru tied a blindfold over his eyes. He trusted Tooru.

But it was probably a mistake, Koushi realized belatedly.

He had lost count how many turns they took along the way. He knew that Tooru had brought him outside and that they had crossed a street a minute ago, but now strangely Tooru had led the two of them to enter a quiet place, and Koushi couldn’t help but felt a bit worried.

There’s a sound of a door being opened. Tooru tugged him inside, and Koushi wordlessly followed him.

When he could hear the door being closed again, Koushi jerked his hand back. “Tooru-chan! Where did you bring me—”

The blindfold came off.

They were both in a room. Tooru’s room, Koushi realized, if judging by the weird alien posters and figurines lined up on the desk. But the room was dark. And the most bizarre thing was…

“It’s– What is it?”

There were _stars_ in the room. Well, not actual stars. But it looked like stars. And it moved around. And it’s _beautiful._

“Planetarium Projector!” Tooru said proudly. “Beautiful, isn’t it?”

Koushi nodded mutely.

Then, leaning forward, Tooru grinned and said again, “Just like you.”

“H-Huh?”

“Beautiful. Just like you,” Tooru elaborated, giggling giddily.

Koushi could feel his face reddening at the praise. Before he could come up with any come back though, Tooru suddenly did an unexpected thing.

Tooru leaned even closer to him and _peck_ his cheek. “Happy birthday.”

Taken aback by the bold action, Koushi turned at his friend. “Why did you do that?”

Tooru blinked. “It’s what they often do in movies.”

…Oh.

“Okay, then—”

Koushi leaned again and pecked Tooru’s cheek this time. “Thank you.”

At Tooru’s flustered and confused expression, Koushi said back, “It’s what I see they’re doing in movies too.”

“Hey! That’s my idea!”

Tooru stuck his tongue out at him and mocked him for being uncreative. But Koushi couldn’t bring himself to be offended at all. It’s just how Tooru was, he thought. He’s so childish and annoying.

But Koushi didn’t mind being friends with him.


End file.
